Lecciones de baile y vuelo
by Mintwicion
Summary: Secuela de "Aquel triste día". Trunks prometió a su abuela un baile para su cumpleaños, pero hay un problema: el no baila. Desesperado, busca la ayuda de Marron. ¿Podrán mantener sus sentimeintos al margen y defender su gran amistad o cruzarán la línea?
1. Chapter 1

**Lecciones**** de Baile & Vuelo**

Capitulo I

"_Regresa aquel sentimiento_"

* * *

Era una tarde de Otoño de aquel año en la capital del Oeste. El ruido de las campanas escolares se escuchó al mismo tiempo, dando a entender una cosa; El caos vehicular sería peor. Pero dicha preocupación no afectaba para nada a cierta rubia quien decidió dar un paseo en bicicleta por las praderas que rodeaban su confortante morada a orillas de la capital. Su mundo al fin volvía a tornarse del color rosado calido del atardecer. Pensaba la chica divisando el hermoso paraje desde la cima de una pequeña colina. Podía vislumbrar su casa tras unos cuantos árboles, también distinguía el pequeño puente de piedra tan solo para cruzar un riachuelo que quizás no se prolongase mas de dos metros. Incluso logró ver a dos liebres que robaban cínicamente las cosechas de su vecino Thomas. Quien por cierto era agricultor. Río para si misma al imaginar la frustración de su amigo si se enterase de ello. Con cuidado se inclino un poco de su bicicleta para tomar una pequeña piedra del camino y aventarla en dirección a aquellas criaturas, tan solo con el fin de asustarlas. Triunfante a su objetivo limpio y palmeo sus manos para después volver a posar la vista a su hogar. Su mundo no podría ser mejor. Su padre había vuelto a la vida gracias a las maravillosas esferas del dragón. Tenían una hermosa y hogareña casa tal cual siempre había soñado y su futuro como escritora al parecer estaba viento en popa. Pues sus nuevos escritos de cuentos infantiles habían maravillado al secretario de cultura y arte de la capital, tanto así que este había programado una cita con el gobernador para ver la posibilidad de insertar aquellos relatos en los libros de textos gratuitos de las primarias. No sin antes pagar una suma de dinero que fácil ascendía a diez dígitos a la autora de dichos relatos. ¡Sin duda su vida era perfecta!

Y así sin más en la cabeza volvió a colocarse los audífonos para comenzar a tararear la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento en la radio mientras descendía de la colina de regreso a casa. Su amplia camisa a cuadros color olivo se ondeo desabrochada debido a la refrescante brisa de otoño, incluso sintió como su piernas se erizaba debido a aquella toma de decisión al vestir aquellos mini-short desgastados. Pero no le importo. Estaba tan contenta en esos momentos que simplemente todo le parecía maravilloso.

-¡Ya llegue!- se precipito a decir entrando a su casa mientras se quitaba la liga que aprisionaba su cabello en una cola alta y entraba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Se coloco en puntitas para alcanzar los vasos más grandes que su madre solía acomodar en el último estante. Mientras pensaba en que le apetecía más el agua de melón que había hecho por la mañana y que ahora se encontraría exquisitamente helada.

- Es graciosos que aun tengas que pararte de puntillas -

Escuchó la rubia una voz familiar olvidando por completo el vaso que casi ya había logrado tener en mano para girarse y encontrarse frente a una playera naranja que cubría un amplio pectoral.

- ¡Hay por kami! – Susurró la rubia dando un pequeño brinco alejándose escasos centímetros de aquel cuerpo- ¡Que susto me has pegado Trunks! – Regaño al hermano de su amiga mientras tomaba el vaso que este se había adelantado a bajar y ahora se lo ofrecía con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Lo siento. Estaba con tus padres en la terraza trasera cuando escuche que llegaste y me adelante a interceptarte en el camino – se excusó mientras observaba como la chica abría la nevera y le ofrecía algo de tomar enseñándole la garrafa. Ofrecimiento que declino con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Interceptarme? – volvió a interrogar la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos ubicados cerca de la barra de la cocina.

- Le dije a tus padres que me habías pedido que te enseñara a volar -

-¡¿Qué yo hice que?- logró gritar la rubia antes de atragantarse un poco con los pedazos de fruta en el agua.

- ¡No grites! o te escucharán. – susurro el primogénito Brief tratando de hacerla hablar en un tono mas bajo mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

- Tal vez no lo sepas- logró articular- pero, ¡Odio las alturas! ¡Les tengo un pavor descomunal! Así que no te preocupes. Seguramente mis padres no se lo creyeron.

- Pues yo los veía bastante entusiasmados con la idea – afirmo el ojiazul con una mirada bastante segura de si mismo. – Sobre todo Krillin

Marron lo miró con recelo. Trunks sabía perfectamente que su punto débil era su padre. -¿¡Se puede saber por que "hice" eso? – Explotó aun sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su ilusionado padre que simplemente se trataba de un mal chiste de aquel chico? Si, si, si. Había sido idea de ella hace algún tiempo en llevar cierto tipo de entrenamiento para la autodefensa. Los eventos que habían ocurrido poco más de un año donde había fallecido su padre la habían marcado enormemente. Su progreso en las artes marciales habían sido envidiables. Incluso a la joven Pan le costaba creer que Marron aprendiese técnicas avanzadas en tan poco tiempo. Pero como era de suponerse pese a que ella era ágil, no era en lo absoluto tan fuerte como las demás chicas Z. Pero aun así, pese a contar con innumerables habilidades aun se le dificultaba el hecho de volar. Pese a que sus padres hicieron lo posible (sobretodo su madre) para que perdiese su fobia a las alturas. Simplemente fue imposible. No habría poder humano que la hiciese elevarse mas de dos metros de la tierra. Punto.

- Es algo vergonzoso – tartamudeo el chico tratando de responder a aquella muy justa pregunta.

-¡Solo dilo!-

-hem… ¿Cómo explicarte?...- dijo más para si mismo mientras optaba por prestarle suma atención al frutero que se posaba sobre la mesa.

-¿sabes que lo estas haciendo sonar como si me fueses a pedir algo enfermizo?- aclaro la rubia mientras lo veía desdeñosamente.

Trunks la miro sorprendido ante aquel comentario, rió divertido para después volver a tomar un semblante al menos más relajado – No. No es nada de eso – rió de nueva cuenta - ¿sabes que mi abuela pronto cumplirá años? – Ante la negativa de la rubia tan solo se animo a proseguir – En tres semanas para ser exactos. Y bueno, la cosa va de la siguiente manera. Mi madre ha organizado una gran fiesta para celebrarla pero resulta que… en esa fiesta… me ha pedido que, que baile con ella…- finalizó Trunks con un suspiro.

Marol permaneció callada ante la explicación de su amigo, lo miro prestándole toda la atención del mundo, pero aun así no comprendía cual era el problema. Pasaron otros segundos en silencio y ambos chicos cruzaron miradas. Trunks parecía esperar algo de ella. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso se había perdido la parte importante donde él le expresaba su frustración? -¿y el problema es….? - indago Marron acercando un poco su cabeza queriendo escuchar esta vez bien la respuesta.

-¿¡Con un demonio! Te lo acabo de decir – susurro Trunks con la cara completamente ruborizada.

- lo.. lo siento… creo que me perdí en algún punto de tu explicación – se defendió la rubia un poco divertida ante aquella situación. ¿Qué ponía a Trunks de esta manera?

- El caso es… vine aquí por que… quería que me….

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Marron de nueva cuenta divertida. Había escuchado casi todo menos lo ultimo pues Trunks había arrastrado tanto las palabras que muy apenas lograba comprenderle.

El ojiazul la miro casi exasperado. Más tan solo ver esa pequeña risa en sus labios basto para que perdiera los estribos ¿se estaba burlando de el? ¿Cómo era posible que una chica se estuviese burlando de el? ¿¡Y mas aun ella? Pero aunque deseara quizás abalanzarse sobre ella en realidad necesitaba de su ayuda. – Que si me enseñas a bailar – Se animo a decir nuevamente mientras mantenía su mandíbula tensa al punto de hacer creer a la rubia que si el chico se lo propusiese podría ser un gran ventrílocuo.

Marron de nueva cuenta se quedo unos segundos mirándolo en completo silencio. Como no queriendo entender la situación.

-¡Por kami di algo!- dijo Trunks ya perdiendo la paciencia- ya se. Riete. Anda, búrlate de mi. Pero, ¡di algo!-

-¿y por que se supone que me debería de estar burlando?- pregunto Marron en realidad reteniendo la risa mientras finalizaba de un sorbo su bebida para posteriormente levantarse de su asiento y depositar el trasto en el lavabo. – Me parece un gesto muy lindo el que quieras aprender a bailar por alguien a quien estimas. – Finalizo saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

Trunks la miro sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción de la rubia. Sabia que si se lo contaba a Goten o si se enteraban en la oficina que necesitaba tomar clases de baile se burlarían de él en su cara. Pero Marron hizo todo lo contrario. La siguió un poco mas tranquilo saliendo el también de la cocina tan solo para encontrarla en la sala tapándose la cara con un cojín – ¡oh mierda! ¡Sabia que te ibas a burlar de mi!- Dijo Trunks molesto abalanzándose sobre ella y quitándole el cogin que suprimía sus carcajadas.

- ¡Pues claro que si! ¿que esperabas? ¡Hubieses visto tu cara! ¡por Kami! Jajaja

Trunks estaba más que molesto. Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué pensó que con ella podía ser diferente?

-¿Qué tonto eres Trunks! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre apenarte por algo tan trivial?-prosiguió la rubia con carcajadas – Pensaba que me ibas a decir que te habías hecho gay o que arruinaste la CC. Incluso me paso por la cabeza que te querías casar con Pan. Con eso que hicieron su viajecito y anda tras de ti todo el tiempo. Jajajaja…

Trunks la miro de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez confundido e incredulo. ¿No se había equivocado entonces con ella? ¡Ella se estaba burlando por la forma en que le pidió el favor no por el hecho que necesitaba saber bailar! Sin duda Marron era bastante impredecible. - ¿Gay? ¿Arruinar CC? ¿¡Con Pan! ¡Por Kami! ¡Valla que es cierto lo que dicen de las rubias! – se defendió bastante divertido y aliviado ante aquellas falsas y locas especulaciones de su amiga.

- Ok ok…- ya no quiso discutir Marron. Más bien no podía pues ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso casi llorando de la risa – tu ganas.

- Vale- se sentó victorioso a lado de ella - ¿Cuándo empezamos? – inquirió logrando así que la rubia retomase poco a poco la compostura.

- Creo que este fin de semana me viene de maravilla, así me das tiempo el jueves y viernes de terminar unos escritos que tengo pendientes – Dijo Marron sentándose en la alfombra de la sala y limpiándose una lagrima del ojo derecho.

- Vale vengo el fin de semana. Pero. ¿Dónde nos vemos? No quiero que nadie de los amigos de mamá se enteré. Los únicos que sabemos de mi problema somos nosotros dos ¿ok?

- Vale, vale - suspiro Marron recargándose en el sofá ondeando un poco su mano. Como no queriéndole dar importancia a la cosa – Te espero aquí el sábado a las diez de la mañana. Para entonces ya habré pensado en algún lugar. ¿Te parece?

- Bien.- dijo no muy seguro el pelilila levantándose y ayudando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo. – No se te olvide Marron por favor que es un secreto. Es por ello que les dije a tus padres que me habías pedido lecciones de vuelo.

- Respecto a eso…- lo interrumpió la rubia – vete pensando en otra mentirita por que te aseguro que no habrá poder humano que me haga despegar los pies de la tierra.

-Bueno en ese caso – dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida alzando el vuelo ya en el exterior – veremos como funciona el poder sayayin – aseguro mientras hacia su típico ademán de despedida y se perdía por el horizonte.

***/*/*/*/***

La noche había sido bastante larga ese viernes. Al menos lo fue para Marron quien había recibido una llamada de su amiga Mimi con la cual hablo hasta casi quedarse afónica. Mimi era una chica bastante excéntrica. La conoció durante un corto periodo que vivió en la capital cuando tenía entre catorce y quince años. Solían ir juntas a la escuela. Incluso fue ella quien le presentó a quien sería su primera cita. Era un joven muy apuesto. Kirano, amigo de Michael; En ese entonces novio de Mimi. Pero Trunks se había encargado muy bien de arruinar aquel día. Ha estas alturas tan solo se le escapo una carcajada. Al recordar aquella odisea. No fue hasta que se percato que eran las dos de la mañana cuando decidió cortar la llamada de su amiga quien tan solo le había llamado para comunicarle su próxima unión en matrimonio con nada mas y nada menos que aquel escritor famoso de aventuras "Takeru Takashi" ¡Esa si que había sido una sorpresa!

- Nos vemos el miércoles para contarte los pormenores – Dijo Mimi antes de poder despedirse

- Bien, Hasta el miércoles entonces. ¡Y felicidades!- repitió antes de colgar y quedarse un tiempo observando el techo de su cuarto… -Mimi se casa- Susurró metida en sus pensamientos para después recordar un pequeño detalle. Si no mal recordaba Takeru era tres años menor que la chica y además de eso era el hermano menor de uno de los ex-amores platónicos de Mimi. ¡Valla que la vida se divierte con uno! Se dijo para a los pocos minutos caer profundamente dormida.

***/*/*/*/***

-¡Marron!-

Escucho la rubia su nombre aun bajo las sabanas.

-¡Marron! ¡Ya pasan de las 9:40!-

Volvió a escuchar maldiciendo por lo bajo haber dormido tan tarde. Justo ahora había recordado que había quedado con el Primogénito Brief para sus lecciones de baile. Y ahora que lo mencionaba - ¿¡se puede saber por que estas en MI habitación?-

- Ho no me vengas con eso ahorita- Señalo Trunks jalando un poco aquel cobertor de vivaces colores lilas. Haciendo que los hermosos rayos de sol golpearan justamente la cara de la rubia. – Ya mero son las 10 y prometiste que…

- Si, si. Ya lo se – se sentó la rubia de mal humor – al menos deja que me cambie – dijo mientras se levantaba y mostraba su pijama de conjunto; Unos short color esmeralda y una playera blanca

- Bien te espero afuera- señalo saliendo de la habitación por la ventana.

-Bueno, al menos el mundo sigue cuerdo – señalo al percatarse que el primogénito Brief se había filtrado por la ventana a su habitación y no había sido algún miembro de su familia quien le abrió paso a su recamara.

Ni bien alcanzó tomar un baño cuando su madre llamó a su puerta para advertirle la presencia del sayayin - Trunks esta rondando fuera de la casa. –Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Lo sé- dijo la joven rubia mientras abría su armario.- Quedamos en vernos a las diez para iniciar lo de las lecciones – Adjunto sacando una blusa blanca de tirantes con lunares negros y un suéter liviano color azul.

-¿acaso va enserio lo de querer volar?- Preguntó dieciocho incrédula. Pues pese a que el Sayayin había dicho eso no le había creído en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, respecto a eso…- dudo la chica en hablar. ¿Era lógico guardar un secreto tan tonto? Resoplo indecisa pero cayendo a la conclusión de que un secreto, era un secreto. – Aun no estoy muy convencida de ello. En realidad fue Trunks quien se ofreció a enseñarme – Acomodó los hechos a su manera de ver. Cerrando el cierre de sus jeans prelavados y colocándose rápidamente unas bailarinas negras.

- Creo que debo señalar que tienes muy esperanzado a tu padre. Espero no lo arruines jovencita – Dijo dieciocho aun manteniendo la defensiva. Ahora la jugada había cambiado. Había sido él el que se había ofrecido y su hija había aceptado ¿estaba pasando algo que ella desconociera?

- ¡Ho! Gracias por la presión madre, sin duda me hizo sentir de maravilla- Atajo Marron entre dientes tomando una mochila deportiva entre sus manos y saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa y bajar por las escaleras como típicamente solía hacerlo.

-¡Con un demonios Marron!, ¡Te he dicho que no te deslices en el barandal!- se escuchó el gritó de dieciocho mientras la rubia literalmente salía huyendo.

- ¡Hija! ¿No desayunas?- Le llamó Krillin al ver como pasaba por alto la cocina.

-Ho lo siento Papá, Pensé que te habías ido ya a tu trabajo. – Se disculpó por no saludarlo introduciéndose a la cocina para propiciarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sin duda la relación de ellos era mucho mejor cuando no había compras de por medio.

- Me traje el trabajo a casa. Pero eso no importa. ¿Vas con Trunks? ¡Espero te diviertas en tus clases de vuelo! Pero ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes ¿entendido? - Señalo Krillin mientras le extendía una bolsa de mimbre – Tan solo logré prepararte esto, si me hubieses avisado que iniciarías hoy tus clases me hubiera levantado más temprano para cocinarte algo más.

- Ho, papá no tenias por que molestarte. – Dijo agradecida ante aquel pequeño aperitivo que le regalaba y al mismo tiempo con ganas de cometer un homicidio en los próximos minutos en cuanto divisará al ojiazul. – Por favor papá no te emociones tanto. No se si pueda con…

- Tonterías, ¡Esta vez lo lograrás!- aseguro Krillin acompañándola a la puerta. - ¡mucha suerte! Y ¡animo!- articulo antes de casi aventar a su hija al exterior y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Marron miró preocupada la puerta de entrada de su casa para después girar sobre sus talones y divisar el portón de entrada a su propiedad. Ahí se encontraba la persona culpable de que ella próximamente se convirtiera en una homicida.

-Valla que tu padre esta animado, te lo dije. – Atesto el pelilila una vez que la rubia lo hubo alcanzado bajo la copa de un árbol a la entrada de su casa.

- ¡Escúchame Brief! Yo no se como le vas a hacer. Pero TU me sacas de este lío en el que me has metido. – Arremetió la rubia contra el ojiazul llevando sus manos a la cadera.

-Marron, Marron, Marron…Te preocupas por nada, la solución es simple. – Dijo pasándole una mano sobre el hombro despreocupadamente.

-¡Genial! Creeme que literalmente mataría por escucharla- Dijo mientras se apartaba toscamente de su lado y le aventaba el bolso deportivo para que el ojiazul lo cargara.

– Tan solo aprende a volar. – Soluciono como si nada – Hagamos un trato. Tu me enseñas a bailar y yo a ti a volar.

-Paso- Contesto inmediatamente la rubia sin siquiera darse una oportunidad a pensarlo

- Ho vamos Marron, te aseguro que es mas fácil de lo que crees – Dijo Trunks elevándose unos centímetros para colocarse frente a ella.

Marron lo vio con cierta admiración. El poder usar esa técnica le parecía asombroso. Incluso sería maravilloso sentir la limpia brisa de aquel cielo celestino. Pero era ilógico. Le temía tanto a las alturas –Soy un pez Trunks, y los peces no están hechos para volar.- sentencio antes de agarrar su bicicleta y encaminarse por la vereda.

Cada uno se guardó sus pensamientos durante el camino. Había una atmósfera quizás algo densa, que con el pasar de los árboles y ramificaciones de la senda se fue perdiendo.

- ¿No me vas a acecinar y dejar mi cuerpo por aquí verdad? – interrogo Trunks rompiendo el silencio cuando Marron hubo detenido su bicicleta y entraba en una pequeña vereda muy apenas perceptible por el pasto.

-¡Demonios!- expreso la chica quitando una rama del camino – te haz dado cuenta… supongo que tendré que pensar en otra cosa – añadió caminando un poco más desapareciendo de la vista del ojiazul cuando atravesó un matorral.

Trunks río por lo bajo, para después intentar seguirla. Tan solo habían caminado unos ocho o diez metros cuando había aparecido ese enorme matorral en el bosque. Lo atravesó con facilidad, para después encontrarse en el interior de unas viejas ruinas las cuales miró sorprendido.

- Son hermosas ¿no?- Escuchó la voz de la rubia quien se encontraba esperándolo – Fue una antigua hacienda. Ahorita estamos en la parte que supongo sería la cocina o bodega y por allá se encuentra el patio – señalo en dirección en donde se encontraban varios bloques apilados que aseguraban la existencia de una pared ahí anteriormente.

- ¡Es enorme! – aseguró el pelilila saliendo al exterior y divisar la fachada de aquella enorme casa cubierta por rosadas y amarillentas enredaderas.

Marron atravesó el patio aun cubierto por piedra laja, rodeo la pequeña fuente decorativa y prosiguió a abrir una ya podrida y enorme puerta de madera decorada con clavos con una cabeza probablemente de unos tres centímetros. – Apenas te fuiste el miércoles de la casa y se me vino este lugar en la cabeza para iniciar con tus lecciones, ¡es perfecto!- aseguro la rubia por fin haciendo ceder la puerta para entrar a un amplio cuadro cubierto de polvo y hojas. La luz era muy tenue, pues gruesas cortinas colocadas en un solo lado de la pieza cubrían un hermoso pero dañado ventanal. – Ayúdame a retirar las cortinas – Pidió al ojiazul el cual la había seguido, pero se había quedado inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si- alcanzó a responder para percatarse que las cortinas se encontraban enganchadas a cinco metros de altura. Dio un pequeño salto para posteriormente mantenerse en el aire ejerciendo aquella labor la cual le tomo cerca de quince minutos. Marron por otro lado se había encargado de sacar una escoba echa de ramas y se encontraba limpiando el lugar de hojas y exceso de tierra. - ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?- pregunto intrigado el ojiazul aun desde las alturas quitando por fin la ultima cortina.

- Desde que nos mudamos aquí, hace como hum… nueve años r… Me ha gustado hacer exploraciones los fines de semana. Pero un día a Thomas mi "vecino" se le escapo su loro. Caminando por la vereda principal lo vi e intente capturarlo pero para cuando acorde ya estaba metida en el bosque y en estas ruinas por seguirlo. Así es como las descubrí. A veces vengo aquí a inspirarme un poco para mis escritos. – Respondió la chica apilando un ultimo bulto de hojas y sostener su pequeño cuerpo con ayuda de la escoba. – y respecto al loro, tarde cerca de cuatro horas en atraparlo. Fue una odisea. Y ni que mencionar el regresar a casa ya era muy tarde y bueno… no tuve la mejor bienvenida del mundo como te imaginarás.

Trunks tan solo afirmo con la cabeza, sabia a lo que la chica se refería cuando se trataba de desobedecer a Dieciocho. –Listo - Dijo una vez que hubo quitado la última cortina.

La luz inundo por completo la pieza reflejándose en dos amplios espejos ubicados en la pared opuesta a la chimenea haciendo que esta se reflejara a su vez en los candelabros que coronaban aquel piso de mármol adornado con finas figuras doradas. Lanzando destellos fluorescentes ocasionalmente a ciertas zonas de la habitación.

- Supongo que este sería algún salón de baile – Por fin se decidió a hablar la rubia abriendo una de las puertas de la enorme pared de cristal dejando que la brisa fresca de esa mañana entrara y se llevará aquel olor a humedad. Trunks hizo lo mismo con otras dos puertas para después de unos minutos salir a contemplar la vista que les proporcionaba aquel hermoso lugar. Frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño lago, en donde algunos cisnes nadaban pacíficamente bajo un puente que conducía a un pequeño kiosco no muy al centro de aquel espejo acuático.

- Lindo – alcanzo a decir la rubia meciéndose sobre sus talones. - ¿le parece al dueño de CC este lugar lo bastante decente para sus clases de baile?- inquirió al percatarse como su amigo se había quedado embelesado por el panorama

- ¿Bromeas? Simplemente no concibo que exista un lugar así- Logró decir Trunks. Ese lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas…

- Me agrada escucharlo – aseguro la rubia mientras se encaminaba a la maleta deportiva que el ojiazul había dejado en la entrada y sacaba una pequeña grabadora. – Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar con tus lecciones. ¿Qué música es la que piensan bailar? – Pregunto la rubia revisando su porta Cds.

- Hem bueno, supongo que algo calmado, mi abuela no va a cumplir precisamente 20 años – aseguró el pelilila entre risas.

- Nunca subestimes el poder del baile Brief – Dijo Marron soltando una pequeña risa mientras encendía el aparato y rezaba por que las baterías duraran lo suficiente. – Bien Colócate al centro del salón. – ordenó mientras dejaba sonar una melodía tras otra buscando algo que le sirviese para iniciar con un "principiante" Al fin, después de 8 Tracks logró escuchar algo que le parecía perfecto.

Trunks observó nervioso como la rubia se había inclinado sobre la grabadora y el como aquel suéter azul rozaba el piso haciéndola parecer una pequeña criatura. Quiso reírse de aquel hecho, pero no pudo. En verdad se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Estar frente a la chica que le gustaba nunca había sido fácil. Y recordar aquel último y primer beso que le dio mientras dormía no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Iniciemos con los pasos básicos-

La escuchó decir mientras se aproximaba a él y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

- La mano izquierda del hombre siempre va en la cintura de la mujer Trunks. Si la tomas de la cadera es ofensivo y vulgar y si la tomas de la espalda significa agresividad y posesión. Estas son "reglas" que seguramente nadie sabe de un vals. Pero es importante que al menos tú lo sepas. – Explico la chica mientras colocaba la mano de Trunks en su cintura. – Tu mano derecha deberá ser quien guié la dirección del baile - añadió mientras empujaba un poco la mano derecha de Trunks hacia atrás y este se vio obligado a retroceder un paso - ¿vez? Sin decirte nada hice que te dirigieras hacia atrás.

Trunks la miro incrédulo y sorprendido. Mientras que regresaban a la posición inicial – Seguro parezco un tonto – dijo mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado.

- En lo absoluto – río Marron – Tan solo pareces un aprendiz. –añadió sin darle importancia - Bien ahora algo muy importante. Antes de iniciar un Vals es importante que te pares de puntitas. Es como preguntarle a tu pareja "¿Estas lista?" ¡solo es cuestión de segundos! No es que tengas que quedarte así hasta que ella este lista – Dijo mientras Trunks seguía sus instrucciones y perdía el equilibrio. – jajaja, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. – Animo la ojiazul divertida. – Recuerda iniciar el movimiento en contra de las agujas del reloj. -

Tan solo habían pasado dos horas cuando Trunks insistió que había sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

- ¡Ho vamos! Lo estas dominando muy bien – animó la rubia halándolo nuevamente hacia ella.

- Gracias por tu NO sincera opinión, pero en realidad la música es la que ya no aguanto – arremetió el ojiazul mientras la tomaba de la mano y la giraba sobre su eje para después soltarla y encaminarla hacia la grabadora para que la apagara.

- vale, vale… tomaremos un descanso – Anuncio Marron algo acorde con el primogénito Brieff. Escuchar música de Vals por dos horas no era precisamente lo que cualquier joven normal hacia. -¿Te apetece comer algo? Mi papá hizo algunos aperitivos.

El solo hecho de mencionar que había alimento cerca hizo que a Trunks se le iluminase el semblante – Estaba justamente cuestionándome si alguna vez comías – Dijo de mejor animo.

- Muy gracioso -

Marron agarro aquel bolso de mimbre en donde su padre había colocado los alimentos – En aquel kiosco hay una pequeña mesa. Es un lindo lugar para comer. – anuncio encaminándose hacia el lago para inmediatamente ser seguida por Trunks. Una vez en el lugar tras haber sacado todo de la bolsa Marol opto por abrir la pequeña puerta de aquel kiosco para convertirlo en una especie de muelle y sentarse a orillas de este, disfrutando de la refrescante agua del lago en sus pies mientras consumía un emparedado - ¿Por qué no metes tus pies también? Después de tanto bailar te lo agradecerían – le dijo al ojiazul mientras se metía un gran bocado a su boca.

Trunks observo como la rubia había arremangado sus jeans para no mojárselos, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo. – Vale – anunció aceptando aquella propuesta.

El momento le era sumamente agradable. Pensaba Trunks mientras observaba a la rubia alimentar a unos pequeños cisnes curiosos de los visitantes.

- ¡mira!, ¡mira como mueven la colita!- le decía Marron divertida ante las pequeñas crías. – Inténtalo, es divertido – le dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de pan al ojiazul para que el también alimentara a las aves.

Trunks lo tomo sin mucho animo, en realidad prefería comerse ese pan a dárselo a aquellas aves que de cierta forma era cierto… parecían "tiernas" tiro un pequeño pedazo al agua el cual golpeo la cabeza de un pequeño patito.

- Te di el pan para que lo alimentaras no para que jugaras tiro al blanco – expelo la rubia divertida pues el animalito poca importancia le dio a aquella "agresión" he inmediatamente busco el bocado flotante en el agua para deglutirlo y aproximarse más hacia el pelilila en busca de mas alimento haciendo que Trunks soltará una carcajada ante aquel acto.

- Lo siento, fue si querer – añadió entre risas arrojando mas pedacitos al agua.

- Se me había pasado por completo preguntarte – cambio drásticamente de tema la ojiazul - ¿Por qué decidiste que yo fuera quien te diera lecciones de baile? ¿No habría sido mas fácil buscarte algun maestro profesional?

- Puede que tengas razón pero como quiero mantener esto en secreto me pareció una mejor idea la cuartada que tengo con tigo.

- y ¿Cómo sabias que yo bailo?-

- !Marron!- exclamó ofendido - soy tu mejor amigo es obio que sepa esas cosas. Ademas, mencionaste que para juntar tus créditos culturales en la universidad habías entrado al club de baile un semestre. ¡Además participaste en el festival universitario! Todos sabemos que es una estupenda bailarina señorita Jinzo – Anexo recargándose hacia atras sobre sus manos

-ho- atino a decir Marron sintiéndose un poco apenada ante aquel comentario.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se percato de la hora, fue hasta que cierto momento de silencio se hizo presente haciendo que la rubia se percatara que se escuchaban mas cantos de pájaros en la zona denotando que estos habían regresado de sus cacerías para resguardarse en sus abrigadores nidos de la fría noche. Una brisa fresca inundo rápido el lugar haciendo que la chica sintiera un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda. – Será mejor que nos marchemos – se animó a decir saliendo del agua.

- Quedémonos otro rato más - Dijo Trunks sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras tomándola por el antebrazo mientras ella intentaba levantarse ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio. Intento auxiliarla de tal modo que no cayera al agua por aquel descuido logrando que aterrizara sobre su regazo. – Lo siento - se disculpo inmediatamente. –No, no fue mi intención. – añadió, pero se vio obligado a detener sus disculpas al percatarse de la frágil chica que tenia entre sus brazos, no parecía molesta, al contrario había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios denotando que la situación le divertía e incluso quizás le agradaba. Se percató de cómo esta humedeció sus labios acentuando aquel tono rosado que tanto se destacaba en su pálida piel. Aquel acto logró que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Para segundos después sentir como su rostro era aprisionado por aquellas manos que hacia tan solo unas horas le parecieron tan exquisitas cuando las tomo entre las suyas.

-Estoy helada Trunks. Se que este lugar es hermoso, pero tenemos que regresar antes de que anochezca y pesquemos un resfriado –

Escuchó decir a la rubia mientras esta apretaba una y otra vez sus mejillas divertida.

- Aunque tú eres bastante calientito – anexo hundiendo un poco su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. – Bueno, bueno… ya será mejor levantarnos de aquí. – añadió parándose rápidamente para secar sus pies con un pañuelo y calzar nuevamente sus bailarinas. – me adelantaré para recoger las cosas del salón – Dijo sin siquiera esperar respuesta del ojiazul y echarse a correr.

Sentía como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cuándo un pez se había visto junto a una hermosa ave? Se había mentalizado desde hacia mucho que Trunks y ella tan solo llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos. Nada más. ¿Para que perder su tiempo en vanas esperanzas? ¡Pero con un demonio! ¿Por qué sentía que ahora todo era diferente? ¿Acaso era su atolondrada imaginación queriéndole tejer una de sus tantas historias con aquel típico final feliz? Molesta consigo misma atiborro el pequeño maletín deportivo con las cintas y demás cds y lo cerró con brusquedad.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Escuchó preguntar al pelilila el cual justamente se encontraba tras de ella sacándole un buen susto.

- Ho no nada, es solo que tengo prisa. Una amiga quedó en llamarme para ver unos detalles respecto a su boda. – Logró inventar al aire lo primero que se le ocurrió. ¿Cómo explicarle que la razón de su molestia era él? ¿Por qué lo dejo convencerla de impartir absurdas clases de baile?

- Podríamos volar para llegar mas rápido…

-¡No! Digo, Gracias, pero no. Prefiero caminar – Acotó.

- ¡Tienes que aprender a volar!-

-¡Volar no es el problema Trunks! ¡Las alturas son el problema!

-Bien, bien… Entonces apurémonos – Añadió adelantándose ante ella y tomar de nueva cuenta el maletín deportivo.

El camino de regreso fue pacifico. Habían cambiado sin darse cuenta la platica infinidad de veces. Hablaron de los colores del atardecer, de estar a favor del ecosistema, de caricaturas, libros, películas, anécdotas divertidas e incluso tocaron un poco el tema político. Hasta que por fin habían arribado a la entrada a la propiedad Jinzo. Limitada por un simple portón de madera pintado de un hermoso color naranja quemado.

- Bien Creo que yo me retiro – Dijo Trunks metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

- ¿No gustas pasar? – inquirió Marron repentinamente para posteriormente mostrarse mas entretenida en desenredar la cuerda que mantenía cerrado aquel portón.

- Me encantaría Marron, pero tengo un compromiso a las siete -

- Ho, ya veo – Dijo aun dándole la espalda para después entrar a su propiedad.

- No es nada importante, pero quede con Goten para salir hoy en la noche. ¿No gustas ir?-

- Gracias, pero me temo que si van de cacería les estorbaría demasiado – Dijo burlonamente la rubia.

- ¡No Vamos de cacería!- Explotó Trunks indignado

- Ho vamos Trunks, no soy nadie para que me des explicaciones.- Añadió Marron algo molesta ¿acaso le quería ver la cara de tonta? Y otra cosa… ¡¿Por qué rayos debería de importarle lo que haga o deje hacer su amigo? - Bien, si no hay nada más te veo mañana para seguir con tus lecciones. Aun tienes ciertos pasos que dominar. Y descuida, haré que esto pase lo más rápido posible para que puedas administrar tu tiempo de mejor forma. – Maldita sea, tenía que despedirse ya, tenia que alejarse de él. ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

Trunks sintió el carácter osco de la ojiazul quiso explicarle que en verdad iba a salir con Goten al cumpleaños de un amigo de ambos pero ella rápidamente lo había atajado con un "_No soy nadie para que me des explicaciones_" Si supiese que en realidad ella era "Su Todo" Pero no podía discutir eso con ella. Al menos no por el momento. Se había jurado confesarle su amor después de que pasara cierto tiempo considerable de la resurrección de Krillin. Pero los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses bueno, ya habían acumulado cerca de un año. Le pasó por la mente tomarla entre sus brazos y callar todas esas tonterías que estaba diciendo con un apasionado beso. Pero temía tanto perderla. Un solo fallo… tan solo bastaba un mal paso para que la chica dejara de hablarle. Después de todo para ella no era mas que solo un buen amigo – Descuida, en realidad me gusta como estoy administrando mi tiempo ahora. – argumento de forma pacifica logrando percibir un tenue rubor de aquella ojiazul.

- Co.. como sea.. Hasta mañana. Te veo en las ruinas - Se despidió la rubia encaminándose a su casa con sus manos firmes al volante de su bicicleta.

- ¿A la misma hora?- inquirió Trunks antes de que la chica logrará entrar a su morada.

- A la misma hora- Respondió de mejor animo alzando su mano para despedirse del primogénito Brief quien ya había tomado altura.

Marron miro el reloj colocado en lo alto del arco de la cocina, para después de saludar a su madre quien volvió a asegurarse de que sus "lecciones de vuelo" iban "viento en popa" dirigirse a su habitación. Diviso en el camino desde el segundo piso como su padre se había quedado dormido en el jardín posterior. ¿Como le explicaría que realmente no estaba tomando lecciones de vuelo? Frustrada entro a su habitación para después hurgar dentro de su closet y sacar un viejo cuaderno de dibujo. Miro las ilustraciones que solía hacer cuando era más joven. Eran simples, nada complicadas. Pero tenían su encanto. Repentinamente sintió un fuerte deseo por volver a ilustrar algo en aquel viejo y descolorido cuaderno. Tomo el primer lápiz que tuvo a la vista para después de unos minutos y varias líneas terminar con lo que sería dos pares de pies cayendo de un muelle y en el espejo del agua reflejada una imagen algo distorsionada de una pareja riendo divertida. "_Sin duda el espejo de mi alma clama por ti y en lo más profundo de mi corazón aun guardo aquel rayo de esperanza que una vez cuando niña inocentemente tuve_" Escribió al pie del dibujo para al finalizar cerrar el cuadernillo de golpe. – Marron, Marron ¡Regresa! – se dijo a si misma. ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil controlarse? Cuando tenía dieciocho o diecinueve años y se percató que le gustaba Trunks más de la cuenta le era más fácil disfrazar sus sentimientos. Quizás se debiese al hecho de que siempre estaban en compañía de Goten, Bra, Pan y Ubb. Lo cual le ayudaba a poder dispersar su atención en los demás miembros de su corto círculo social. Pero ahora… Estos últimos meses. Trunks pareciese buscarla mucho. Abecés le mandaba correos mandándole fotos de los lugares en donde estaba cuando tenia que salir de viaje por motivos de trabajo. En otras ocasiones platicaban hasta media noche por alguna sala de chat ambos con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo y que solo estaba tomando un descanso. Descanso que duraba cerca de tres horas. Incluso hace tan solo unos meses el primogénito Brief la había invitado a un evento del festival cultural cinematográfico. Pero ¡Por Kami! Todo eso tenía una explicación lógica. Trunks sabia muy bien que ella amaba las buenas fotografías, quizás por eso le enviaba esos mail. Las horas en el chat era una simple coincidencia. Y esas invitaciones al Festival Cultural, Bueno quizás no tuviese otra opción con quien ir. Goten y Bra no eran precisamente amantes del cine antiguo. Y ¿Qué decir de la joven Pan? Si la película no contaba con impactantes escenas de acción simplemente no valía la pena. "_Pudo invitar a cualquiera pero te invito a ti_" escucho a su subconsciente. Pero rápidamente la respuesta se le vino a la cabeza. La invito por que era su mejor amiga. –Soy solo su amiga – Se dijo a si misma tratando de que estas palabras se grabaran en su cerebro. Para después soltar una pequeña risa ¡Qué estupida era! Pensar que quizás Trunks la estaba cortejando… ¡Por Kami! Debería tomar en consideración hacerse pronto un chequeo medico. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua por ¡absolutamente nada! Simplemente sobre valoraba las cortesías que tenia el Primogénito Brief para con ella. No había un tras fondo ni nada oculto de todo aquel comportamiento amablemente nato de aquel pelilila. Bueno realmente no era nato. Ese comportamiento amable, caballeroso y servicial lo vino teniendo cuando asumió ciertas responsabilidades en CC. Por que recordar al Trunks menor de veinte años realmente era un suplicio. Lo recordaba como un chico verdaderamente extrovertido, rebelde y sin pelos en la lengua. Había contadas ocasiones en que había visto a flote su lado bondadoso como cuando la defendió frente a un grupo de chicas en la secundaria que abusaban de ella debido a su falta de carácter. El cual desarrolló en la preparatoria. Pero quizás fue en verdad en ese momento cuando cambio de opinión respecto al pelilila el cual antes la molestaba hasta en sus sueños. Desde aquel entonces comenzó a observar aquellos pequeños detalles que nadie mas percibía de él. Y fue así como poco a poco comenzó a enamorarse sin darse cuenta. Basto hasta que un buen día el pelilila anuncio su noviazgo con una hermosa chica para que se diese cuenta que lo amaba. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Se le veía feliz. Y si él era feliz ella no tenia por que ser egoísta. Animo a la pareja, los escucho en sus momentos de crisis hasta que un buen día sin previo aviso ambos habían optado por tomar caminos diferentes. Quizás ese momento debió de ser el momento más feliz de su vida, pero no lo era. Trunks amaba mucho a esa chica y sin duda le sería difícil olvidarla. Al menos ahora tenia el consuelo de poder estar ahí para él y apoyarlo para que saliera adelante. Fue así como ambos poco a poco hicieron que su amistad se acrecentara. Pero ella sabia muy bien que el jamás se atrevería a cruzar esa línea que en su caso pareciese una enorme muralla. Incluso siquiera lo pensaría o consideraría. Ella era Marron Jinzo. Hija del mejor amigo de su mamá. Una chica ordinaria en los estándares de belleza y de una familia de clase social media. ¿Por qué alguien como él perdería su tiempo con alguien como ella? ¡Simplemente era una locura! Se dijo antes de sentarse frente al computador y abrir una hoja de texto en blanco para iniciar con lo que sería su próximo relato pero los minutos pasaban y la hoja seguía igual. Sin ánimos volvió a abrir aquel viejo cuaderno de dibujo tan solo para escribir parte de sus preocupaciones una vez que hubo terminado guardo la libreta en su bolso y se encamino a sentarse sobre la pequeña banca acolchonada al pie de su ventana sin duda necesitaba pensar… pensar en como encajonar nuevamente esos sentimientos.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este fic. Que en realidad nació de la idea de un oneshot y bueno creo que acabará siendo un fic de algunos 5 capis jejeje. Espero les agrade. Tardaré un poco en subir el segundo capitulo ya que como ven no son muy cortos que digamos. Así que les pido paciencia.

BESOS Y SALUDOS A TODAS!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! PLIIIIIS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lecciones de Baile & Vuelo**

Capitulo II

"_Golpe bajo_"

* * *

- ¡Me retiro!- anuncio Trunks en un grito a su amigo Goten quien bailaba animadamente con una no muy segura Pares respecto a los debidos movimientos referentes a la estridente música.

- ¿Qué?- Inquirió en un grito limitándose tan solo a voltear un poco su cabeza.

- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano!- anuncio nuevamente a gritos.

- ¿En Domingo?-

- ¡Lecciones de Vuelo! - Se limito a decir para después percatarse que su amigo le dirigía una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Ve por ella amigo! - anexo Goten mientras levantaba sus dedos pulgares a modo de buena suerte e inmediatamente seguir disfrutando de la noche con su ahora prometida.

Trunks tan solo se limito a rodar los ojos y reír ante aquel comentario. ¿Para que negarlo? Además Goten se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la rubia mucho antes que él mismo se diese cuenta.

No le llevo mucho tiempo despedirse de los invitados y desearle nuevamente un "Feliz cumpleaños" al anfitrión de aquella animada fiesta para después salir en su motocicleta de regreso a su no muy modesta morada. Tomó un baño para deshacerse del olor a humo y alcohol en su cabello y posteriormente meterse tras las delgadas sabanas de su cama con aroma a lavanda. Amaba el hecho de que su cama desprendiera aquellos aromas tan sutiles que le recordaban a cierta chica rubia. Giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y apoyar sus manos en la nuca tomando así una mejor postura. Sin duda el día de hoy había sido magnifico. Había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para pasar más tiempo con aquella ojiazul sin verse demasiado obvio. Y todo gracias a su abuela. Sin duda le tenía que dar el mejor regalo que pudiese haber en el mundo. Soltó un sonoro suspiro para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y pensar. Pensar y recordar en como había acabado a los pies de esa joven de juguetona e intrépida mirada. La primera vez que la conoció él tenía escasos 8 años a comparación de los 29 con los que ahora gozaba. Había visto a la pequeña rubia en los brazos de su padre; Krillin. Le pareció simpática, pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar en ese entonces que esa pequeña de tan solo 4 años lo tuviese a su merced? Con el pasar de los años vio como la rubia se iba desarrollando aun sin prestarle la más mínima atención, simplemente la veía como un miembro más de los amigos de su madre. A veces solía venir a casa para jugar con la pequeña Bra que pese a su diferencia de seis años ambas se llevaban bastante bien pero después descubrió que en realidad fue obra de su madre quien había fomentado aquella extraña amistad pidiéndole de favor a la ojiazul cuidar de su pequeña hija en algunas noches de ausencia debido a que no confiaba para nada en el "rebelde" de su hijo, Además que no quería cansar a sus padres quienes ya mostraban signos de su longevidad. Le era extraño encontrársela algunas noches viendo alguna tonta caricatura con su hermana o bien preparando algunos emparedados de mermelada y mantequilla de maní de los cuales hasta él alcanzaba. En esas ocasiones recordaba comportarse como todo un angelito… quizás fuese por algo que le echaba a los emparedados. Pensó en esos momentos soltando una pequeña risa para después regresar a sus recuerdos. ¡Como le exasperaba en cierta etapa de su juventud el hecho que aquella rubia de escasos quince años parecía una sabelotodo! ¿Acaso aquella chica pensaba que era mas inteligente que él? Pero no basto mucho tiempo en probarlo. Tal vez Marron no fuese tan lista en ecuaciones matemáticas o en ingeniería y electrónica, materias que él dominaba a la perfección. Sin embargo la rubia se destacaba sobresalientemente en la lógica y razonamiento. Odiaba que la mayoría de las veces tuviese la razón. Como la vez en que decidió tomar un pequeño robot en el cual su madre había trabajado durante semanas, tan solo para mostrarlo en la feria de ciencias en la preparatoria. Recordó como la rubia le repetía una y otra vez que esa no era una buena idea y las probabilidades que había para que ese pequeño robot de apenas 32 centímetros saliera dañado. Y efectivamente. Todo salio como ella lo había predicho. Unos chicos habían tenido una disputa y en uno de sus tantos forcejeos habían caído sobre la mesa de exposición del primogénito Brief haciendo trisas aquel experimento. Fue así como poco a poco empezó a mostrarse mas interesado por la ojiazul. No en el plan romántico, si no en el plan de no concebir el echo que esa chica lo sacara de quicio. Y encima que pese a tener a todas las chicas a sus pies ella era la única excepción. ¡Es más! Decidió tener una cita con un desconocido que salir en grupo con todos "sus amigos". Eso definitivamente hirió su orgullo. ¿Acaso era tan cretino en ese entonces? Se preguntó Trunks desabrochando unos cuantos botones de su pijama pues había comenzado a tener calor. Agradecía a Kami que su época de rebelde y malcriado hubiese terminado. Ahora tan solo recordar aquellos momentos le parecía sumamente vergonzoso. Era precisamente por eso que no se animaba aun a confesarle su amor a la rubia. Sabía que no había sido la mejor persona del mundo con ella años atrás. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Sentía como si gracias a ella podía seguir viviendo. Respiraba por ella, veía por ella. Vivía por ella. Si tan solo ella se diese cuenta. Se sentía como un jugador de baseball. Él le había lanzado ya tantas bolas pero ella como si nada simplemente las bateaba y se echaba a correr. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de cuanto le gustaba? ¿Acaso tenia que ser más directo? ¡De ser necesario lo haría! Pero como ansiaba que la rubia le diese tan solo una señal. Una señal que le diera esperanzas. Años atrás estaba tan desesperado que opto por querer olvidarla. Hacerla a un lado. Busco consuelo en una linda chica de la cual se encariño, mas nunca llegó a amar. Umiko era su nombre. Para su infortunio ella se dio cuenta de ello y decidió terminar la relación. En aquel entonces eso había supuesto un alivió. Pero la depresión lo invadió cuando la rubia lo animaba a buscarla, a ir tras ella. Eso lo enfurecía ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella era la causante de todo? Más sin embargo decidió aprovecharse de la ocasión. Jamás había visto a Marron estar tan atenta de él como en ese entonces. Le mandaba mensajes de texto al celular, lo invitaba a eventos sociales de vez en cuando, incluso salían a cenar o al cine juntos como una pareja ordinaria. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan lleno de vida! . Fue cuando se encontraron en el cine con un amigo de ella cuando un balde de agua fria lo hizo regresar a la realidad _– Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Trunks Brief_- recordó sus palabras. Haciendo que esa misma furia regresara obligándolo a patear un cojin que estaba a sus pies terminando al otro extremo de la habitación. -Solo un buen amigo…- susurro entre dientes ¿así lo veía ella?

Recordó haberse vuelto casi loco cuando días antes de la aparición de Diecisiete se había topado a la rubia en el centro comercial con Ubb. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la rubia declaro que estaban saliendo! Su primera reacción fue tomarla fuertemente del antebrazo seguido de un osco "acompáñame"

_-¿Cómo que están saliendo? – confrontó a la rubia una vez que se hubiesen alejado un poco de los chicos._

_- Pues si… eso – explicó Marron sin siquiera comprender aquel comportamiento agresivo de Trunks y mirar de reojo a los chicos, vigilaba que Ubb no fuese a echar abajo lo que acababa de inventar con tal de salvarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Ese chico podría ser mas fuerte que esos dos juntos pero cuando se trataba de la pequeña Pan era una persona completamente diferente._

_- ¡Es dos años menor que tu!-_

_-cuatro- corrigió la rubia sin darse cuenta que tan solo alimentaba más la llama. Y percatándose que Ubb le llevaba cinco años a la morena. ¿Gohan permitiría que Pan anduviese con alguien mayor que ella? Si muy apenas aceptaba que pronto su "niña" se convertiría en una "señorita" Si supiese que Ubb estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa para la menor del grupo Z ¡quien sabe que reacción tendría!_

_Trunks la miró con cierto recelo ¿Qué le veía a ese mocoso que no tuviese él? Acaso le atraía el "alter ego" de aquel sujeto ¿¡Ese ridículo Papayaman! ¡Mujeres! Solo andan tras hombres tan imbesiles que usan la ropa interior por fuera. – ¿y Tus estudios? La última vez que te pregunte por tus asuntos amorosos me reprochaste y me dijiste que tu carrera era primero._

_- Trunks, estoy en mi último semestre de mi maestría, no veo como Ubb pueda interferir con eso. Además el es un chico centrado, agradable y noble. -_

_- Bien, al parecer haz cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas – siseo el pelilila molesto para después percatarse que le estaba dando una escena de celos a aquella ojiazul._

_-¿Bien y se puede saber en que te afecta?- inquirió la rubia ya irritada y nerviosa pues observó como Goten abrazaba animosamente a Ubb. Casi podría apostar su alma respecto a que este le estaría diciendo algo obsceno._

_- ¿Afectarme? ¿A mi? Para nada. Más bien deberías de pensar ¿En que te afecta a ti? – No podía creerlo, en verdad le estaba dando una escena de celos de la cual ¡siquiera se percataba! ¡Estaba más entretenida en no perder de vista a aquel mocoso! Suspiró resignado e irritado a la vez – Mira Marron, somos buenos amigos y estos últimos meses desde que Umiko y yo rompimos nos hemos acercado bastante como para conocernos lo suficiente. Tan solo puedo decirte por el momento que Ubb no es tu tipo ni tu el tipo de Ubb._

_-¿Y tu que sabes?- arremetió a decir la rubia ahora total atención. ¿Acaso Trunks pensaba que ella no podía tener a una buena persona a su lado? ¡Que no era capas siquiera de atraer a una persona como Ubb! O incluso ¿Acaso pensaba que los únicos chicos que se fijarían en ella eran "eso" chicos con hormonas alborotadas?_

_- ¡Solo escúchame! Marron, soy tu amigo y como tal solo quiero lo mejor para ti. - ¿Quién mejor para ella que él? ¡Por que demonios no se daba cuenta! Y ¿Por qué demonios no se lo podía decir? Hooo claro, para ella solo era eso. Un BUEN amigo._

_- Agradezco tu preocupación Trunks pero creo estar ya lo bastante grandecita como para saber que me conviene y que no. Y si me disculpas, MI novio me esta esperando – puntualizo Marron horrorizada ante su ultimo pensamiento respecto a Goten y Ubb decidiendo mejor intervenir._

_Trunks la siguió con la mirada para después observar como ella alaba del brazo a aquel moreno. Cosa que anteriormente solía hacer con él. Esto simplemente le revolvió mas el estomago y su enfado llegó a los limites de su paciencia cuando se hubo acercado a Goten y este no hacia más que tontos comentarios respecto a citas dobles._

Días después se enteró que todo había sido una farsa por parte de la ojiazul para proteger al moreno de las seguras burlas de Goten y él mismo. Sin duda Marron era muy asertiva pues lo que más les encantaba tanto a él como a Goten era incomodar al "inocente" Ubb y descubrir que andaba tras la nieta del Sr. Goku seguramente habría sido la mejor manera de hacer que Ubb cambiase de aquel tono moreno a un espectacular rojo.

Y se vino el tiempo en que él se volvería indispensable para la rubia. Con todo lo que había pasado durante la batalla con Diecisiete la rubia había quedado desboronada. Su padre había sido acecinado frente a sus ojos. Dieciocho estaba igual o quizás más afectada que la misma chica por lo que no pudo servir de apoyo para su propia hija. Todo lo que tenía Marron era él. Al menos hasta que lograrán juntar las esferas del Dragón. Fue el quien cuido de ella, quien la consolaba y le daba ánimos para que pronto recuperara aquella radiante y a su vez enternecedora sonrisa. Pero ya había pasado más de un año de eso. Krillin había vuelto a la vida y ella no lo necesitaba más. Sin embargo siguió teniendo contacto con ella. Tendiendo trampas que parecieran simples obras de la "casualidad" el encontrarse en algún restaurante o evento. Hasta ahora le había funcionado su plan, pero ya era hora que su "relación" avanzase. El día de hoy al tenerla entre sus brazos en aquel muelle no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar su deseo por probar sus dulces labios nuevamente, sentir su calida piel en contacto con la suya y embriagarse en el sutil aroma que soltaba su cabello. Soltó otro suspiro ante aquel pensamiento ¿llegaría ese día pronto? Se preguntó intentando consolar su sueño mientras su mente divagaba aun mas en aquellos calidos recuerdos con la ojiazul.

El tiempo transcurrió su curso para así abrir paso al amanecer. Con pereza Trunks abrió sus ojos para segundos después recordar sus actividades de ese día. De un salto salio de su cama para dirigirse al lavabo. Con ánimo vistió una camisa celeste que hacía juego con sus pantalones de vestir color caqui. Calzo sus acostumbradas zapatillas deportivas para después con tan solo pasar tres veces su cepillo por aquel revuelto cabello quedar impecable en cuestión de minutos. Con fervor rápidamente bajo hacia la cocina para posteriormente abrir la nevera y tomar algo de leche del envase directamente.

-¡Odio que hagas eso!-

Escuchó Trunks una aun somnolienta pero potente voz

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano en domingo?

- Lo mismo pregunto hermanito. – Inquirió la segunda heredera del emporio cápsula.

- Tengo un compromiso – Contesto a regañadientes optando por mejor tomar una fruta y salir del área antes que su hermana hiciera mas preguntas.

- Ha – exclamó como si eso fuese la explicación que esperaba – Ahora que recuerdo, Tu "Compromiso" llamó anoche y me pidió de favor que te dijese que te fueras en jeans y tenis.- cito Bra tomando asiento en el comedor de la mesa para observar como su hermano casi se atragantaba con la pera que recién había mordido.

- ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?- Exclamó el ojiazul subiendo de nueva cuenta a su habitación para desconcierto de la ya no tan pequeña sayayin quien se limito a mostrar una amplia sonrisa para después soltar un sonoro bostezo. En realidad no le impresionó tanto la reacción de su hermano, a fin de cuentas… el que le gustará la rubia no era una novedad.

Trunks volteo el contenido de su armario en busca de unos pantalones de mezclilla. Si no mal recordaba tenia unos que su madre le había comprado hace como dos años. abrió un ultimo cajón de la cómoda para después de vaciarlo toparse con lo que tanto buscaba. Ahí estaban tres pares de jeans perfectamente doblados dos de ellos aun con etiqueta. ¡Odiaba usarlos! Y la rubia lo sabia ¿Por qué entonces le habría pedido semejante cosa? Y ¡¿Que demonios estaba haciendo él ahí siguiendo al pie de la letra los caprichos de aquella ojiazul? Frustrado y furioso consigo mismo opto por no vestir aquellas malditas prendas que tanto se embarraban en sus (bien formadas) piernas. Su atuendo era casual y elegante. Si quería impresionar a la rubia debería de ir bien vestido. ¡No con unos malditos jeans! Aferrado a esa idea se limito a tomar su caja de cápsulas para meterlas dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaleco blanco que agarró a última hora y después salir volando a las orillas de la Capital del Oeste. Pasó primero por la casa de la ojiazul para percatarse que no estaba ahí su bicicleta. Al parecer no se había quedado dormida esta vez. Conforme, siguió su vuelo un poco más rápido pues había mirado su extravagante y costoso reloj de muñequera para percatarse que tenía veintisiete minutos de retrazo. ¡Maldita sea, seguro la tenía esperando! Se dijo el ojiazul maldiciendo una y otra vez haberse topado con su hermana a primera hora.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que llegase al fin a las ruinas que tanto adoraba la rubia y cuestión de segundos en lograr descender en la parte posterior de aquella finca en donde se podía apreciar el hermoso reflejo de aquel cielo despejado. Camino en dirección al salón de baile, Quizás la rubia ya estuviese dentro con todo listo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse que solo la mochila de la rubia se encontraba ahí. Intrigado, esta vez opto por ver cerca del kiosco, más aun así no tuvo resultado.

Indeciso opto por esperarla en los escalones que separaban aquella casona del patio. Pasaron cinco minutos y nada, diez minutos y solo se escuchaba el trillar efímero de algunas aves. Tan solo Quince minutos le bastaron para darse cuenta que cuando se trataba de Marron carecía de paciencia. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Rápidamente se levanto y sacudió un poco sus pantalones. ¿Por donde sería bueno empezar? Se pregunto aun sin decidir que dirección tomar cuando repentinamente diviso a la rubia a lo lejos -¡Marron!- le gritó casi en un tono de reproche mientras cruzaba sus brazos y esperaba a que ella se acercase.

***/***/***/***

Apenas hubo divisado a Trunks sabia que se encontraría furioso. Le vasto el hecho que le llamara por su nombre en cierto tono para confirmarlo. Ya llevaba cerca de una hora de retraso por andar de caritativa.- Lo siento Trunks ¿tienes mucho aquí?-

-¿donde te habías metido? – dijo Trunks mientras examinaba sus ropas y notaba algunos raspones en sus piernas y brazos -¿Qué te paso? Parece como si te hubiese atacado una ardilla.-

-ha esto dijo como si su apariencia era de lo más natural- no es nada, solo me he caído por ahí.- resumió intentando sacudir algo de polvo de su short de mezclilla y de la camisa a cuadros roja que cubría su polera anteriormente blanca.

-¿por ahí? Si parece que rodaste colina abajo- añadió Trunks divertido quitándole una hoja de maple con tonos rosados de su cabello peinado en dos coletas bajas. - ¿estas bien? – indago inmediatamente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy bien.

-¿segura?-

-si hombre, mejor iniciemos tus lecciones. Vamos retrasados. Lo bueno es que ya sabes bailar muy bien. Agarraste el paso rápido. Pero lo importante es saber guiar- dijo Marron adelantándose al ojiazul y entrar así a aquel viejo y mágico salón de baile.

-¿Guiar?- indago siguiéndola aun sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

La grabadora comenzó a tocar una suave melodía pero a tan solo unos minutos de haber empezado sus "lecciones" El primogénito Brief logró percatarse que algo andaba mal. El día anterior había logrado dominar la mayor parte posible de un baile, pero ahora parecía que carecía de sentido común. No sabía en que momento debía girar o bien en que momento cambiar de ritmo. La rubia parecía un trapo y sus movimientos eran torpes y pesados ¿o acaso era él? Bueno en resumidas cuentas no llevaban mas de una hora cuando su mal carácter salio a flote tras la quinta tropezada -¡Por Kami! ¿Qué me pasa? Ayer lo estaba haciendo bien ¿no?

Marron solo atisbo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿y a que se viene esa risita?- Inquirió molesto.

- Es por que ayer te estaba guiando yo- contesto la ojiazul.

-bah- soltó en un resoplido- ayer estabas bailando mejor que hoy. ¿Segura que no te rompiste las piernas? – inquirió burdamente.

La rubia ante aquel comentario lo contemplo molesta, para inmediatamente tomar las amplias manos del pelilila y colocarlas firmemente sobre su silueta delgada. Al cabo de sonar su zapatilla tres veces comenzó nuevamente a bailar arrastrándolo con ella de una sutil manera. – Bien ahora voy a dejar de guía yo, encargate tu del resto – dijo antes de soltar su cuerpo y olvidarse completamente de la música.

Trunks sintió como la rubia se volvió de ligera como una pluma a casi un bulto de sementó – ¡lo haces adrede!- acusó Trunks sin siquiera dar crédito a las explicaciones de la ojiazul.

-¡ho vamos!- acusó molesta - Primero concéntrate en esto. Escucha la música Trunks así sabrás cuando hay que cambiar de ritmo y si quieres que gire hacia la izquierda ¡Dimelo!

- ¡Bien!, ¡pues gira a la izquierda!- expuso molesto mientras seguían dando pasos sin sentido en el salón.

-¡No así!- resopló la rubia molesta- ¡Así!- dijo mientras volvía sus brazos firmes y hacia que Trunks retrocediera sobre sus pasos y giraran hacia la derecha. -¿quedo claro?- interrogo deteniendo el baile.

Trunks la miro sorprendido de nueva cuenta. ¡Con que a eso se refería cuando dijo que necesitaba aprender a guiar! Y ahora que lo mencionaba ¿Qué no había iniciado así su clase anterior? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese olvidado?- Bien creo entender a que te refieres- dijo un poco más relajado.

Las horas pasaron y fue esta vez la ojiazul quien finalizo por ese día las lecciones. Seguramente Trunks estaba arto de bailar tanto pero con semejante orgullo heredado dudaba que se animase a aceptarlo. – Creo que lo haz echo lo bastante bien – Señalo Marron apagando así la grabadora.

- ¿Te parece?-

- Si. Incluso diría que ya no necesitas lección alguna. -

- ¡Aun tengo algunas dudas respecto a los ritmos!- Agrego Trunks inmediatamente. Quería pasar mas tiempo con ella. En realidad la necesitaba a su lado. No concebía que esa felicidad que sentía durará ¡Escasos dos días!

- Hum- se limito a pensar la ojiazul.- En ese caso creo que nos podemos ver el fin de semana que viene.-

- ¿Hasta el próximo fin? ¡Seguro que se me olvida todo!-

- Por eso mismo. Hay que ver que tanta memoria tiene tu cuerpo. De otra forma solo conseguirás bailar el día del cumpleaños de tu abuela como un robot. Tienes que buscar también tu propio estilo para que puedas bailar libremente cualquier pieza.- explicó.

- ¿Estilo?

- Además dudo que tengas tiempo para venir aquí entre semana. CC no es cualquier "tiendita"- anexo la rubia de forma hilarante.

Trunks rió ante aquel comentario. En realidad ella tenia razón. No es que no se pudiese escapar una que otra hora de su propia empresa. Pero resultaba que en estas semanas tenia que enfocarse en la importación de algunos productos de CC via marítima. Y el papeleo era lo suficientemente meticuloso como para obligarlo a quedarse tras el escritorio hasta altas horas de la noche. – bien, como siembre la rubia sabelotodo tiene razón- añadió mientras lograba despeinar sus no muy perfectas coletas.

- ¡Huy! ¡Déjame tranquila! – arremetió la chica contra él intentando devolverle aquella travesura pero apenas hubo levantado el brazo los suficiente para alcanzar la cabellera lila del ojiazul cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Trunks al percatarse que la rubia se había detenido en seco.

- no. Nada. Solo se me entumeció el brazo-. Mintió bajando este poco a poco para después mejor dedicarse a volver a meter todo dentro de su mochila. - ¿Bra no te paso mi mensaje?- cambio el tema rápidamente.

-¿hum?-

- Le pedí que te dijera que vinieras hoy en jeans y tenis.-

- Ho, eso. ¡Sabes que odio los jeans! – antepuso como explicación.

- Ho cierto. Cuando el Dueño de CC usa jeans se vuelve una maquina alborotadora de hormonas femeninas y se transforma en "Trunks el asediado"

- ¡Quieres dejar de bromear con eso! Es…. Vergonzoso.- Dijo tomando la pequeña maleta de la rubia y comenzar camino por el bosque.

- ¿No te cansas de andar siempre con tus trajes? Admito que se te ven bastante bien. ¿pero no creo que te sientas cómodo para una excursión?

Ante aquel comentario de la rubia fue Trunks quien se ruborizo completamente. Algunas veces Marron hacia ese tipo de comentarios que en boca de otras chicas solo aumentaba su ego. Pero escucharla decir eso simplemente lo emocionaba y procuraba seguir teniendo ese detalle para con ella. Verse bien.- ¿Excursión?- interrogo deteniendo en seco.

- Olvidalo – dijo como si nada para continuar con el tema del ¨buen vestir¨ - Creo que debería seguir tu ejemplo y procurar mi porte un poco... bueno ¡mucho más! Quizás es la razón por la cual aun no he tenido novio – añadió en tono travieso y a su vez melancólico. – parezco una niña con estas ropas ¿Qué sub normal se fijaría en mi?- acusó a sus prendas.

- A mi me pareces bastante tierna – le dijo intentando animarla. Dejando escapar aquella sincera opinión que tenia respecto a ella. Escucharla decir que ningún chico se fijaba en ella. ¡Por Kami! Si tan solo ella se enterase de la cantidad de pretendientes que tenia. Incluso había espantando a algunos haciendo "sutiles comentarios" sobre la sobre protectora madre con la cual contaba la rubia. A veces daba gracias a Kami que la chica fuese tan despistada en cuestiones de chicos. – y No tiene nada de malo tu forma de vestir. - aseguró- Como sea. Mejor cuéntame eso de una ¨excursión¨- decidió cambiar de tema antes que dijera algo de lo cual pudiese arrepentirse.

-No es nada...- dijo Marron retomando la compostura.- Quería llevarte cerca de la vega del río. Es un lugar bastante lindo. Pero el camino por el momento es muy difícil. Pensé que la lluvia de hace unos días ya se había evaporado, pero la humedad que hay aun es mucha y bueno sumando que es otoño el camino se encuentra tapizado de hojas haciendo que todo este resbaloso y ...

-¡Tu!- Bramó Trunks atando cabos volteando sobre sus talones para ver a la rubia quien se había detenido en seco ante aquella exclamación.

-¿Que sucede?- inquirió confusa ante aquel repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

- ¿y enzima me lo preguntas?- bramo nuevamente el sayajin tomando a la rubia por el brazo obligando a levantarlo haciendo que a su vez esta soltara una exclamación debido la brusquedad con la que actúo. -¡¿Por que no me dijiste que te fracturaste el brazo?

- No me lo he fractu… - intento explicar la ojiazul aguantando el dolor. - solo es algún nervio!- admitió al fin cuando Trunks elevo un poco más su brazo.

-Ya se me hacia raro que tu terminaras las lecciones… y esa actitud tuya de todo el día tan.. tan.. ¡Condescendiente! - Bramo nuevamente el sayajin aun sosteniendo su mano pero ahora a un nivel en el cual no le causara dolor.

Marron simplemente se había quedado sin habla. No esperaba para nada esa reacción de el pelilila. ¿Se había percatado de su molestia desde el principio? Sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre aquellos azules que en ese momento irradiaban cierta molestia, pero más que nada…preocupación. - lo siento - susurro sin darse cuentas o siquiera proponerse a disculparse. simplemente lo hizo.

Por su parte Trunks se había quedado embelesado nuevamente con los ojos de su ¨amiga¨ sus orbes se habían dilatado un poco debido, seguramente por el echo de su brusquedad al actuar. ¡Pero kami! ¿Como no queria que se molestará cuando la chica se sentia la mujer indestructible? ¿Que no se dava cuenta de lo fragil que era? Su miraba bajo casi imperceptible esta vez a sus labios. Se encontraba tan cerca de ella que la tentación de probarlos lo estaba matando. Fue gracias a una brisa de viento que llevo el susurro de Marron a sus oídos la cual le ayudo a recuperar un poco la compostura. - Tus clases de vuelo inician el miércoles sin falta- Dijo entre dientes más molesto por aun no poder confesar sus sentimientos que por las ¨aventuras de la rubia¨

* * *

OK.

Les informo antes que me quieran llevar a la hoguera nuevamente... e.e

Me sentia insatisfecha con algunas historias y las borre no por el hecho de que sean malas ( los reviews no mienten u.u) si no por que se que la idea es buena, pero pudiese haber quedado mejor. Así que me he dado a la tarea de re escribir mi primer fic.

De nuevo disculpen las molestias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lecciones de Baile & Vuelo**

Capitulo III

* * *

"_se _deshace_ la costura_"

Marron se encontraba tendida boca arriba sobre su cama tomando un pequeño descanso de la computadora, los ojos le ardían un poco, señal inequívoca de que necesitaba pronto ver un oculista. Sin darle más rodeos decido apuntar dicha necesidad en su agenda para la próxima vez que visitase la capital. No es que le quedase muy lejos pero tenía una "misteriosa" aversión a los lugares concurridos, así que prefería limitar sus visitas a ella a cuantas veces fuera necesarias y obligatorias.

Y mencionando la capital. Tenía desde el domingo que no había vuelto a hablar con el Primogénito Brief para nada. Frotó su cien abrumada. ¿Porque no pudo negarse ese día a las famosas clases de vuelo? se preguntó molesta soltando un sonoro bufido para decidirse mejor a bajar las escaleras y prepararse algo de comer tratando de no darle tanta importancia a eso. Miró de reojo el calendario que estaba a un lado de la nevera. Miércoles. Leyó con una sensación que aún no podía descifrar. Miró la hora en el reloj de la sala el cual marcaba las 3: 47 PM Su padre no tardaría de regresar del trabajo y su madre. Num 18. Se encontraba plácidamente ojeando un catálogo de bolsas el cual le trajo Moni. Una de las empleadas de su querido vecino. Se disponía a salir al jardín para quizás seguir con sus acuarelas cuando repentinamente su madre le llamó de la nada.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ve a dejarle esto - Dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja de un cuaderno en el cual estuvo apuntando los modelos que le habían gustado.

Marron siquiera se molesto en negarse o bien hacer algún tipo de mala cara. Esa instrucción de su madre no había sido precisamente una petición. Miró nuevamente el reloj para percatarse que solo habían pasado escasos tres minutos. Maldijo por lo bajo y se auto regaño el estar mirando ese artilugio cada rato. Total ¿Que no era mejor que el primogénito Brief no llegará? Con un suspiro tomó los catálogos que su madre había puesto previamente en una pequeña bolsa de papel. -iré caminando- anunció para después salir de su propiedad.

Mala idea… se dijo la rubia una vez que hubo avanzado un buen tramo del camino. El calor de ese día era insoportable. Raro para esas fechas, pero a fin de cuentas se sabe bien que el clima está loco. Con ayuda del dorso de su mano limpio el sudor de su frente para volver a notar que el dolor del brazo aun no desaparecía por completo. Quizás algunos días con alguna pomada ayudarían. Saco su celular de su pantalón desgastado para ver la hora. 4:15 PM Molesta tecleo unos dijimos para antes de presionar la tecla de ¨marcar" arrepentirse y volver a guardar su celular. - Simplemente es el estúpido sol - inventó una excusa al verse llamando a aquel que sería su ¨maestro¨

-¡Marron!-

Escuchó la rubia una conocida voz la cual no estaba muy lejos obligando a voltear la mirada para divisar su procedencia. - ¡he! Thomas- lo saludo jovialmente antes de percatarse de la nueva adquisición de su amigo. - Wow- se limitó a decir una vez que el chico le hubo dado alcance.

- ¡A que te encanta!, Papá me lo compró en la exposición del fin de semana.- anunció.

-Es hermoso- dijo tímidamente ante aquel enorme animal esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse del enorme contraste que había entre ese chico de 17 años y ese enorme ejemplar equino, el cual le devolvía una penetrante mirada.

-¿vas para la casa? ¡Sube! puedo llevarte- dijo el chico moviendo un poco el caballo bloqueando así el camino de la rubia y prácticamente obligarla a que subiese en la parte posterior a el.

Marron quizo protestar, no le desagradaba la idea de un ¨aventón¨, pero… ¡¿arriba de ese animal de casi tres metros!

-¡No le tengas miedo!- la animó el chico al ver como la rubia dudaba y sin previa autorización, se inclinó un poco para tomárla del torso como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

- ¡Thomas! - le grito la chica al ver sus intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar. No supo en que momento termino a espaldas de ese "niño" - ¿enserio tienes 17 años? - le preguntó sorprendida con la facilidad con la que la había tomado.

-¿Enserio tienes 24 años?- le respondió burlonamente mientras comenzaba el camino con un pequeño trote de aquel corcel.

Si bien Thomas tenía apenas 17 años aparentaba tener cerca de algunos 20 o 22. Era increíblemente alto, su cabello chino y envarañado color ceniza solo hacían destacar sus ojos verde olivo. Y si bien venia de una familia muy bien acomodada, su cuerpo mostraba marcas de años de trabajo duro en el campo. Y es que no fuese por que lo obligasen a trabajar, mas bien se debía a su pasión hacia los animales y el rancho.

Marron no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a la cintura de su amigo al momento de sentir como la velocidad de dicho animal incrementaba.

-¡Quieto Satanás!- le llamó la atención Thomas al corcel color ébano.

-¿Satanas?- inquirió Marron más para si misma que hacia el chico, el cual solo le esbozo una traviesa sonrisa.

****/****

El trabajo se le había acumulado sin previo aviso. ¿De dónde rayos había salido tanto? si bien los tramites de la aduana estaban completos, repentinamente había surgido una complicación en el prototipo de su nueva línea de vehículos terrestres de colección, sin mencionar que el gobierno federal había solicitado la creación y diseño de un aeronave para el ejercito. Un proyecto bastante ambicioso y muy bien pagado, pero ¿dinero? eso era lo que a él ahora le sobraba. Con tiendas distribuidoras en todo el mundo y con la patente de CC Era más que obvio que podría retirarse de por vida. pero, el mundo siempre estaba en movimiento. siempre había una mejora para todo y nuevas tecnologías por descubrir. Presiono un poco más el pedal de su lujosa aeronave alcanzando a pasar un semáforo con luz amarilla. Había olvidado que tenía una cita en los nuevos laboratorios médicos de CC recientemente abiertos. Tal vez el no supiera nada de medicina, pero tenia el dinero para contratar a gente que si sabía de ello. ¡por fin había descubierto una forma de invertir parte de las ganancias de CC! Para qué donarlo a instituciones de dudosa reputación si él podía repartir la medicina de una forma eficiente. Tomo la avenida principal para después de ocho minutos llegar a aquel imponente edificio

La torre CCS "Corporación Capsula de la Salud" Era uno de los más imponentes y grandes edificios en la capital. El interior de este estaba cubierto por hermosas áreas verdes pulcramente decoradas, árboles podados y piedras blancas estratégicamente colocadas. El estanque artificial rodeaba una fuente brotante la cual encendía cada tres horas danzando al compas de una suave música.

-Buenas tardes Trunks - Saludo con poco aire la directora del centro de salud, quien habia corrido como loca por los pasillos en aquellos tacones de 5 cm de alto para arribar antes que el primogénito brief entrara al edificio.

-Hola Nora, Buenas tardes .- devolvió el saludo pulcramente mientras la estrechaba en un pequeño abrazo.

Nora era una mujer de edad madura, algunas canas asomaban por su cabellera negra y su traje color azul marino contrastaba con sus ojos avellana. El tiempo no había sido muy bueno con ella, pero no se quejaba. Salvar vidas era una de las cosas que amaba hacer. y eso Trunks lo sabia muy bien. - ¡Los niños lo están esperando con ansia!- declaro entusiasmada. - tenemos todo listo para tu presentación.

-¡vallamos entonces!- Trunks le tenía mucho aprecio a esa mujer, Nora era una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a "tutearlo" y eso le encantaba. incluso mientras caminaban hacia su destino pudo recordar el por que la había contratado. Sabía que Nora seria alguien importante en su vida desde aquella vez que le toco estar internado en el hospital por primera vez debido a uno de esos "sutiles" entrenamientos de su padre cuando solo tenia 14 años.

_Estaba aburrido, no había nada interesante en el hospital, y para colmo de males no podía moverse aún. Cerró sus ojos frustrado, quizás intentase dormir nuevamente._

_- ¡Deberías tenerle más respeto! ¡el es nieto del Doctor Brief!- _

_Escuchó el chico aquel intento de susurro que venia tras la cortina, pero aún así permaneció con los ojos cerrados._

_- Por favor Apple, el respeto se gana, no se nace con el. Además, eso no significa que lo menosprecie. ¡Es solo un niño! no necesita escuchar ese tipo de formalismos aún. ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para eso cuando sea mayor- dijo calmada y pausadamente aquella otra voz._

_Esas palabras, no sabía si molestarse o sentirse aliviado por escucharlas. Escuchó como recorrían la cortina a su alrededor pero no abrió los ojos, espero pacientemente quizás solo vendrían a checar que estuviese todo en orden y con suerte lo dejarían en paz. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como le arrebataban la sabana que anteriormente lo cubría haciendo que se sentara sobre la cama tal cual resorte por aquella impresión._

_-¡Vamos flojo! ¡Hoy hace un día precioso! Además creo que te hace falta algo de color en esas mejillas -_

_Volvió a escuchar Trunks esa voz, la segunda voz que había escuchado anteriormente. y por fin pudo ver a su dueña. Era una joven de cabello negro y una amplia sonrisa. _

_- Soy Nora- se presentó. _

La platica se había prolongado media hora más, los chicos parecían tener muchas energías ese día, pero su salud era primero así que muy a pesar de todos Nora tuvo que dar por concluida esa visita. Trunks sin embargo prometió una próxima muy pronto.

- !lo haz hecho de maravilla!- alagó la directora mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua al primogénito. - Solo recuerda a la próxima no menciones lo de las peleas-

-¡Son artes marciales! y es una disciplina -

- Querrás decir "violencia legal"-

-Pff- el pelilila soltó un resoplido muy audible, era imposible lidiar de ese tema con Nora, quien aborrecía cualquier tipo de violencia, lo cual le recordaba a... - ¡Marron! - dijo mientras se paraba de la silla a una gran velocidad.

- hay no me digas que hiciste planes con ella hoy y se te olvido. - Dijo Nora en un intento de premonición nada alejado a la realidad.

-¡Claro que no se me olvido! es solo que me entretuve y... -

- ¡Por Kami! ¡Eres un desastre andante! ¡Toda la vida y aun no te le declaras! Si no te daz prisa otro te la quitará, no creas que te estará esperando para siempre-Le reclamó Nora mientras lo sacaba a empujones de su Oficina- ¡y no regreses a menos que sea con una "prometida" a tu lado! - sentencio antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara dejando a un Trunks completamente aturdido y ruborizado.

Fue hasta que escuchó unas risitas, cuando el Primogénito Brief regreso en si. acomodo bien su saco ejecutivo y salió corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio, miró su reloj el cual mostraban las 6:42.- ¡Mierda!- musito mientras cogía el móvil para intentar llamarle a la rubia, pero al parecer el celular se encontraba fuera del área. Maldijo una veces más antes de empezar su vuelo hacia la casa de aquella ojiazul.

****/****

-¡no me cabe un bocado más! - dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras que Thomas le mostraba un alambre con suculentas verduras y carnes incrustados.

-solo llevas 4-

-he comido, lo que podría comer en tres días Thomas- sentencio la rubia rechazando aquel "bocado"

- Deberías comer mas hija, hay que ser una mujer fuerte para tener hijos sanos - Se metió en la plática el señor Tokay, padre de Thomas.

-¡Papá! - recrimino en un grito Thomas con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Que?, dije algo que te incomodara. No dije con tigo..¿o si? - añadió el Señor Tokay mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne manchándose un poco sus poblados bigotes con salsa barbecue.

- Hackemate - susurró esta vez la madre de Thomas mientras le daba la espalda a su hijo y procuraba no reírse al momento en que le ofrecía un poco de té a la joven Jinzo.

- Bueno, me imagino que es lo justo, -añadió Marron- después de todo el que usted me este separando a su hijo para cuando cumpla sus veinte años y poder secuestrarlo para casarme con él requiere tener sus pactos.

-¡Marron!- chillo nuevamente Thomas.

Las carcajadas por parte de los tres e incluso empleados que estaban cerca no se hicieron esperar. El "señorito" Thomas había cambiado de un tono acaramelado a uno rosado brillante. La familia se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia y carácter juguetón de la rubia que participaban y acogían humorísticamente sus bromas. La estimaban tanto que la consideraban un miembro mas de la familia. A veces la presentaban como una verdadera sobrina y en otras ocasiones bromeaban respecto al "matrimonio" que habría entre Thomas y ella. Lo hilarante era cuando Thomas les seguía la corriente inventando nombres para sus hijos como "Rulcracio Rupencio y Arnulfo Timoteo". Los minutos pasaron rápidamente hasta que el reloj de la sala principal anuncio que eran las 7:00 PM

-¡Cielo santo es tardísimo!- anuncio Marron - ¡seguro me mata mi madre!, será mejor que me retire.

- No quieres que Thom te lleve hija?- pregunto Nerida, la madre de Thomas.

- Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente.- aclaro el susodicho.

-Gracias, pero he comido demasiado que preferiría irme caminando, si no les molesta. - Esa última frase Marron había aprendido a usarla a la perfección con la Familia Lotus. A veces desbordaban amabilidad que la única forma de detenerlos era con "no les molesta" Dicho esto, tardo cerca de 15-20 minutos en despedirse, no sin antes llevar algunos alambres para su familia, cortesía de la familia. para después al fin ponerse en camino después de varios besos y abrazos.

Marron podía divisar nuevamente como el sol estaba a punto de esconderse. Las nubes habían tomado un tono rosáceo y otras un color lila. Respiro hondo sintiendo en sus pulmones la brisa fresa del otoño. -" y pensar que hace unas horas hacia un calor del demonio"- se quejo para si misma mientras cambiaba la bolsa de comida de mano. Inconsciente, metió la otra mano a su bolsillo trasero, para toparse con su celular y recordar que estaba esperando cierta llamada. el enojo volvió a ella, molesta lo saco de sus pantalones y apretó una tecla para desactivarlo - ¡¿sin batería?- dijo en voz alta incrédula.

- Eso explica porque no contestabas mis llamadas -

Escuchó una repentina y conocida voz. La rubia miro para todos los lados posibles para toparse con el dueño de esta, hasta que por fin reacciono y se animo a levantar su mirada. -Lo siento profesor, el día a terminado. - dijo sin siquiera saludarlo.

Trunks se sorprendió ante la actitud de la rubia, se supone que él debería ser él el molesto, después de todo ella no había contestado sus últimas 5 llamadas hechas los últimos 30 minutos . - te he llamado como loco para confirmar la cit... clases! - casi se mordió la lengua al verse diciendo la palabra "cita"

-¿ha si?, que raro ¡traje mi celular prendido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y ni señas tuyas!-

- Tu aparato de las cavernas apenas tiene señal! - se defendió el primogénito.

Marron quiso aventarle a la cabeza dicho aparato, pero sabía muy bien que no lograría nada si lo hiciera - ¡Pues en mi "cueva" resulta que también tenemos teléfono! - añadió haciendo referencia al teléfono de casa mientras seguía caminando por el sendero.

-Buen punto.- sentencio el pelilila dándole así la victoria a la rubia- vale! lo siento! se me acumulo el trabajo, surgieron muchos imprevistos y casi olvidaba una visita importante que tenía que hacer hoy.- dijo mientras descendía y trataba de darle alcance caminando. lo cual no tardo debido a las grandes zancadas que daba a comparación de las cortas piernas de la chica.

- ¡Un minuto Brief!, ¡una llamada! ¿acaso es mucho pedir? - retrocedió Marron para reclamarle, soltar un bufido y seguir caminando tratando de que Brief no le diese alcance.

- ¡Se me paso por completo!- intento excusarse sin saber ya que más hacer.

El camino de regreso a casa de Marron fue bastante corto. Trunks la miraba de reojo algo deprimido por que la rubia estaba molesta con él y pareciese no quererle dirigir la palabra y algo divertido al observar como ella fruncía el seño y resoplaba una y otra vez. En ocasiones murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, si acaso pudo escuchar algo parecido a "discapacitados"

Marron por otro lado se sentía furiosa. había esperado su llamada todo el día como una adolecente atolondrada. ¡por kami! si no tenía 15 años! obviamente sintió que el corazón se le derritió apenas lo vio en el aire, pero al mismo tiempo se reprocho a si misma y la ira incremento. Pensándolo bien no estaba molesta con el, bueno si. pero ahora se sentía mas molesta con sigo misma. ¿por qué se hacía esperanzas con el? ¡Por que pensaba que quizás hubiese un "Trunks y Marron" El solo la consideraba su amiga y en bastantes ocasiones se lo hizo saber cuándo le hablaba de sus problemas con sus novias. "_¿nunca están conformes? están celosas todo el tiempo, no puedo saludar o sonreírle a una chica por que ya se desata el caos! y después del el sexo, uff vienen los reclamos, ¿por que son tan complicadas y predecibles a la vez?"_ Si Trunks supiese como tenia ella el corazón. si viese cuantas heridas tuvieron que "sanar" las lagrimas y la almohadas, solo así quizás entendería. Tenía que hacer algo antes que las débiles costuras que hizo el tiempo se rompieran y volvieran a doler más allá de su alma. - vete- le dijo en un suspiro.

-Ho Marron, se que tienes razones para estar molesta pero...

-he dicho que te vayas, no necesito tontas clases de vuelo, no necesito tus escusas ni disculpas. Simplemente estoy cansada y quiero dormir. - dijo la rubia entrando al solar de su casa dejando a un sayayin completamente conmocionado… ¿Qué acababa de suceder en ese preciso instante?


End file.
